


屋顶

by oitoronja



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja
Summary: Matthew完全忘记去阁楼检查莉亲手修的屋顶，而这不幸成为半年后他们的房子严重发霉的原因。
Relationships: Matthew Mcconaughey/Charlie Hunnam
Kudos: 21





	屋顶

Matthew回家就看见莉踩在家用伸缩梯上，身上穿着建筑工人用的防护背心，坚硬的布料紧紧勒着身体。嘿摘掉太阳眼镜，抬头辨明，看清妻子手边放着一大桶厚厚的沥青，嘴里喃喃着“I’ m gonna fix this bitch”听不懂的话。想了想记起来昨天在片场和Charlie视讯，他被化妆师抓着补粉，闭着眼睛听。莉主要在和他说George（小猫）的急性肠炎已经治好，护士打来电话，下午就能接回家，Say bye之前想起来似的提了一嘴房顶漏水，不过没有关系他安心拍戏他会修好，是阁楼天窗的窗缘裂开了一条缝，所以去完兽医院还要开车去趟建材市场。Charlie对于生活事务的安排总是井井有条的，现在沥青桶在他的手边，完全痊愈的George恢复了活力，在地板上柔柔踱步，旋绕着嘿的腿，尾巴像海底的水草一样飘荡轻摇，却也抬头担心又好奇地望着高处的主人。莉莉听到下面窸窣响动以为家中再次遭窃，明明才换过防盗锁的？看看这次是什么新品种的bastard！警惕地抓起手边的电锯——虽然修屋顶用不着但之前正好一并拿了上来，没想到现在能用上了——看到是嘿就很开心，“你提前回来啦”，然后继续专心对付那个湿漉漉的屋顶。“陪我吃饭？”Matthew喊他下来，George喵了一声。

Charlie昨晚做了罗勒青酱，晾凉之后密封在玻璃罐里，现在打开，加进意面里搅匀，撒上胡椒粒和奶酪碎。他喜欢做饭，也常常自己这么说。不过不会是太复杂的食物，比如做海鲜披萨就会倒霉地烤焦，舒芙蕾失败，拿破仑蛋糕又令人惊异地大获成功。青酱意面成功，Matthew赞扬，下次做芝士汉堡？Charlie摇头。George太久没有见到主人，肠胃小手术可把他吓坏了，来讨要关心一点也不过分，吃饭的时候还要粘在莉的怀里，发出柔弱的撒娇声，两只绿眼睛紧紧盯着桌子对面的嘿，监视他的一举一动。嘿去厨房中岛倒可乐，一排都是零度，“少喝一点？我要花茶。”莉说，没有离开餐桌。小猫能说话的话会说，给我倒牛奶，不要脱乳糖的。Charlie听到一样揉了揉他的耳朵，提醒他他是怎么得上肠炎、又动小手术的，George被摸得发出舒服的呼噜声，乖巧地趴着。莉又揉了他一小会儿，把George从膝盖放到地上，小猫不满地伸出爪子挠主人的家居裤，莉却不再把他抱起来了，不为所动地小口吃面。Matthew一手拿着可乐一手拿着茶回来，看了看George，后者顿感丢脸，用尾巴打了一下主人的小腿，在查理教育他之前走得远远的。阿姨准备了蒸三文鱼肉和熟蛋黄，好不容易有件高兴的事。他喜欢蛋黄。

嘿坐黎明的航班从美东回来加州，吃过午饭才感到一阵迟来的疲倦。两个人坐在沙发上，Charlie听他说片场的趣事，George也来了，这次倒是很乖，趴在离查理更近一些的沙发扶手上，静悄悄的，眼睛不看，耳朵竖着在听。室内明亮、寂静，只有两个人低低的交谈声音，阿姨在厨房做清洁，传来碗碟的轻碰，打理完以后走到沙发前和两个人打了招呼，从屋子离开。Charlie受到Matthew所释放的困意影响，也打了个哈欠，不过他没放任自己去睡觉，他打算继续修屋顶，又把Google到的教程读了一遍，满头干劲地穿上防护马甲，大概是刚刚吃得太饱，以及这件“均码”本身就小，勒得厚实的腰腹和衣服之间没有一丝缝隙。嘿说可以调，莉疑惑地说可以调？嘿把他拉近自己，帮他调节腰间的束带。两人太久没有见面，有身体接触就同时有反应了，Matthew还坐在沙发上，Charlie站在他岔开的两腿之间。嘿抓着莉的头发，压下来吻。莉觉得好不容易调节完毕的背心转头就拆开不合适，Matthew同意，再加上，实在困，噢，他本来还要亲自动手把屋顶修好来着，也算了。看见Charlie兴致勃勃的样子，嘿只是提醒他不要忘记防水涂层。

修屋顶的动静不小，可是家中的氛围让人安心，Matthew坐在沙发上就睡着了。醒来的时候天已经是昏黑的了，他睡了一整个下午，现在身上盖了一件外套，躺着，莉坐在旁边，光线在他脸上闪动，电视里在放《真探》的DVD。嘿坐起来，直接揽住他，撬开牙齿，吮他甜软的舌尖，莉微微扬起头，方便丈夫吻得更深，接吻久了他的耳朵就会开始发红，Matthew揉了揉，还是烫的。衣服撩到胸口上面，也不脱掉，手指不断揉捏乳尖，说，到家的时候就想干你。莉不知是被他的话还是胸口的快感刺激到，腹部一阵发热。五感像打开了一样，感觉到对方的胡茬扎着自己的脖子，就连这一点都很辣。嘿睡得很饱，现在倒不急着搞，一点点揉开妻子的穴口，两根手指就把他玩得发抖。猫走过来，静静看着他被操，莉头搭在丈夫肩窝，说George，走。也没来得及看清猫走了没有，他被提着腿抓起来了，肩膀着力，抵着沙发，想到对方等会要做什么之后立刻湿得更厉害。铃口被捏得微张，溢出的前液沾了男人满手。德州人粗糙的指腹在阴茎顶部随意摩弄两下，Charlie立刻受不了地喘气，紧紧抓住面前小麦色的手臂。此刻这个姿势让他的穴口完全暴露在空气中，不断饥渴地收缩。这么想要？Matthew用食指和中指将那个小洞撑开，又看着它自己合拢。莉莉潮红着脸骂了一句arsewhole，换来穴口惩罚性的拍打，打到他湿着眼睛闭嘴了为止。Matthew在他不再乱动之后捏了他的脸颊，手指打开他的嘴，莉像伺候一根阴茎那样舔湿了他的手指，四根，因为他想要它们全部进去，然后他清清楚楚地看见他怎么被手指更好地打开了，他的身体对方太熟悉了，轻易就能对准了敏感点猛烈进犯，他足够张开——足够张开之后，对方终于弯下腰，舌尖如此轻松地探到他泥泞不堪的洞里去，莉莉就这么哭着被舔到高潮了，修长美丽的手指插进丈夫褐色的卷发中。淫荡的穴口连带周围一圈肌肉都抽搐着绞紧，一切都能尽收眼底，包括他一颗颗往下掉的眼泪。

这次高潮让莉莉更想要了，他们太久没见面了，他真的很想念自己的丈夫……想念他操干自己的感觉，Matthew知道这个的，他就是故意的，Charlie趴到对方腿间用牙齿咬开裤链，都是该死的德州人让他变得这么淫荡的，莉的眼角余光瞄到了George，猫从头到尾都没走，还格外嗲地叫了一声，像在取笑他方才的表现，Charlie更觉得羞耻，把通红的脸藏到丈夫的两腿之间，埋头继续，Matthew突然把他拎起来按在腿上，就和中午George在他腿上一样了，Matthew甚至开始拨弄他汗湿的头发，抚摸他的耳朵，又有一下没一下地捏着他的后颈，莉被他玩了那么久，浑身都敏感到不行，只是被这样摸着和揉着就要射出来，此刻对方的温柔几近残忍，手擦过他的腰，又引起一串饱含情欲的呻吟。莉伸手去抚慰自己的阴茎，还没碰到就被拍开手，紧紧掐了根部，他终于受不了地大声浪叫起来，而Matthew甚至还没有操他。然后第一下掌掴火辣地落在臀峰，这也是他在等的，电视背景声一直调得很小，忽然响了一些，能够听到了。是Rust施行刑讯的那个爆发性场面。“为什么看这个？”

“我……啊……我会看着你自慰，你不在的时候……”他得到一连串重重的拍打，Matthew沉默地继续，一点都没有停止的意思，Charlie被打得头皮都发麻，小声哭着说知道还问，又被打得更厉害。莉知道这个不会轻易结束的，他会被打到射出来为止。而对方的过分程度甚至超过他的想象，在他性器抽动着快要射精的时刻，Matthew又掐住了湿润的头部，还对他的想射的求饶充耳不闻，完全没有经过其他扩张，解开自己的皮带，直接顺畅地顶进穴里去，莉简直要疯了，连说话的力气都没有，只能趴在那儿，翘着屁股乖乖挨操，男人干得很重又很深，皮带勒着他的脖子，两端拢住握在手中，George，游荡在房子里的幽灵，敏捷地跳到了沙发上，又来近距离观看他被艹了。Charlie去抓它的尾巴，说Fuck off……不要看。张嘴嗓子都是哑的。我早晚教训你的，莉警告坏猫。脖子上的皮带又收紧，提醒他专心一点，莉回过神来的时候猫已经彻底走掉了，他像鱼肉般被轻松翻了个面，Matthew把他一条长腿提起来搭在自己肩膀，从正面继续干他。这个姿势还很适合玩弄乳头，直到两粒都肿胀不堪，胸口红成一片，莉莉在连续的操干中终于射在了自己的小腹上，电视剧已经不是刚才那集了，他躺着平复呼吸，又被拢着乳肉射到了下巴上，胡须都沾着腥苦的精液。

Matthew捡起掉到地上的皮带系好，去厨房煎了两块西冷牛排，盘子端到茶几上来，莉已经用纸巾收拾好自己，专心把牛肉切成小份，点评“太厚了”，吃完之后又窝着继续看剧。嘿叠好两张盘子去洗。George突然出现在厨房，跳上大理石台面，又跳到洗碗槽的边缘，一副给摸的样子，嘿撸了两把，从柜子里取出袋装猫粮，George不甚满意，草草吃完晚饭扭着屁股走了，跳下来的时候还踩了嘿的脚，然后就流动到不可知的房间。猫是抓不住的。嘿洗完碗坐回Charlie身边去，莉莉开始拆他的皮带，解到门襟敞开，站起来去浴室洗澡了。刚出浴室就被按着口交，又推回浴缸里去，莉莉是可以抓住的。接下来的几天也基本以这种形式度过。Matthew完全忘记去阁楼检查莉亲手修的屋顶（他本来是记得的，宝贵的第一天），而这不幸成为半年后他们的房子严重发霉的原因。

End.


End file.
